


Predictions

by my_healthy_obsessions



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, IM CASHTON AF, M/M, Oneshot, Scared Calum, because they are so cute together, like going to hawaii together ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_healthy_obsessions/pseuds/my_healthy_obsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know just like I do, that this will end with you whimpering how you can't watch any further, because it's too scary".</p><p>OR Calum insists on a scary movie night, but gets scared halfway through. Ashton is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictions

"Please Ash, please", Calum begged with his lower lip jutting out and his eyes big and shining.  
It was the perfect idea, honestly. An ideal way to wind down after a tiring day full of writing new songs.  
Ashton thought otherwise. "You know just like I do, that this will end with you whimpering how you can't watch any further, because it's too scary", Ashton said with a grumble.  
Calums idea was to have a horror movie marathon, to "have some quality bonding time with his favorite drummer".  
"I promise I won't be scared", Calum said with his eyes even bigger and his lower lip trembling for emphasis.  
How he managed to do that was a mystery to Ashton.  
The curly haired boy felt his resolve crumbling though, Calum was just too precious to deny him anything.  
"Fine", he said but was interrupted by Calums joyful cheer, "but if we're going to do this, you'll let me pick the movie".  
Calum nodded and than run into the kitchen with a "I'll make popcorn", shouted over his shoulder.  
Ashton sighed and sauntered into the living room. He put on the TV and went straight to Netflix to see what they had to offer.  
He was secretly pleased, scary movie nights with Calum usually turned into a big cuddle session, because even though the younger boy promised him to not be scared, he knew that 20 minutes into the film, Calum would be completely pressed against him, with his face hiding in Ashtons neck. 

Calum soon come back with a bowl of mouth-watering toffee popcorn which he sat on the couch between them.  
Ashton chose "Sinister" to watch, because one, he hasn't seen it yet and two, he was a sucker for everything that involved clowns or dolls. When he first started to read Stephen Kings "IT" he couldn't put the book down for two days straight, because he loved it that much.  
He pressed play and made himself comfortable on the couch.  
Soon enough, just as the father found the tapes, he heard some shifting on the opposite end of the couch.  
And as the puppet first appeared on the screen, he heard a little whimpering sound, which made him look over.  
Calum was sitting there, with his knees drawn to his chest and his back pressed into the cushion, as if he wanted to become one with it. Ashton smirked to himself, as he mentally prepared himself to have a lapful of frightened puppy in the next few minutes.  
His thoughts soon became reality and as the puppet in the film appeared in the hallway, he heard a shriek and then Calum flung himself over to his side, pressing his face into Ashtons neck and his whole body against him.  
The older boy bit back a laugh and mentally clapped himself on the shoulder for his predictions.  
He slung an arm around Calums shoulder and drew him in even further. Calum slung an arm around Ashtons middle and threw his leg over Ashtons thighs so that he was partially sitting in his lap.  
"Why do you always have to choose the scariest movies?", Calum whined.  
Ashton actually let out a laugh at that.  
"This isn't that scary honestly, you're just too sensitive pup", Ashton said while smiling down fondly at his younger bandmate.  
"M' not sensitive, I just don't like scary things", Calum mumbled into his neck.  
"Then why did you choose a scary movie night, I would have been fine with watching Transformers" Ashton teased lightly.  
Instead of giving an answer, Calum lifted his head and pouted adorably at the older boy.  
Ashton sighed and leaned forward to press a soft kiss against Calums forhead.  
"It's okay Pup, we don't have to watch it anymore if you don't want to", Ashton said.  
Calum shook his head, but snuggled further into Ashton.  
"No, we can keep it on, I don't want to ruin it for you, but I might stay like this for a while...or actually until the movie is over".  
Ashton chuckled and drew his attention back to the movie.  
They sat in silence for a while, until Ashton felt Calums breath even out against his neck.  
He checked how much of the movie was left and decided to finish it.  
As soon as the credits began to roll, he looked down on the younger boy sleeping peacefully.  
He couldn't restrain himself and pressed another kiss onto Calums forhead.  
The younger boy shifted slightly, but otherwise stayed asleep.  
Ashton sighed again, he also knew this would be happening.  
He gently shifted himself, so that he could reach the remote to turn off the TV and also lift Calum up bridal style. He made sure that the boy in his arms was still sleeping, until he reminded himself that staring was creepy, especially if the other person was asleep.  
He then walked up the stairs to their bedrooms and decided straight away that they would use his own for the night.  
He gently put Calum down on the mattress and began to undress him, leaving him in his boxers only.  
Ashton blushed a bit, but decided it was too late to put the shirt back on and stripped to his own boxers before lifting Calum up again and pushing back the covers with his his foot.  
He swayed dangerously, but managed to catch himself. He then put the boy down again before laying down himself and lifting the covers up to their necks.  
Calum shifted and sleepily blinked awake.  
"The film is over?", he asked with a scratchy voice.  
Ashton just hummed and said "Go back to sleep Pup, it's late".  
"M'k", Calum answered sleepily but scooted more in the middle to sneak an arm over Ashtons torso and press his face against his ribcage.  
Ashton put a hand on the younger boys back and began to rub down in even strokes.  
Calum hummed and pressed his lips to the skin that was nearest to him. "Night Ash, love you", he mumbled.  
"Night Pup, love you too", Ashton whispered and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I end up here? It's kind of a funny story actually. My friend and I went to New York for two weeks and wanted to see the Madison Square Garden from the inside. So I looked up, who was playing during the time we were there and it was either 5sos or Justin Bieber. But the tickets for the Justin Bieber concerts were already sold out and we didn't want to pay 800 bucks to have a picture taken, so we decided we would see 5sos. Both of us knew vaguely who they were and we heard the standard songs like Don't Stop or She looks so perfect here and there, but otherwise we were completely clueless. It was one of the best decisions of my life, because I'm definitely hooked now and because I'm a sucker for everything GAY, I started shipping Cashton and Muke, because I could see even during the concert itself, there was something special going on.  
> So here I am, having gained two new OTPs !  
> Congrats if you read through the note and tell me how you liked the story!  
> xx Mary


End file.
